Earth Stuck
by Sukichan111
Summary: Our home had been destroyed by the game...finding somewhere new was hard...and fitting in here...with these creatures so unlike us...is even harder... My first Homestuck fanfic plz reveiw and tell me whatcha think
1. Earth stuck

Authors note- This is my first home stuck fan fiction. I really love Gamzee and Karcat together, their like my new favorite couple. I'all update as often as possible if people like the story.

Ch1- Earth stuck

Our home had been destroyed by the game...finding somewhere new was hard...and fitting in here...with these creatures so unlike us...is even harder...

"Karcat come on get up" I heard Dave yell from down the hall. I groaned and turned in my bed so my back faced the window. "Gamzee" I muttered. He was on the floor, wrapped up in his blankets, his mass of black hair covered the white pillow. He looked like a child in alot of ways.

"Fucking wake up" I said finally sitting up and gave him a light kick in the side.

"Mother fucker" he husked looking up at me with tired purple eyes.

We'd managed to warp our looks a bit to make our species appear more human. We managed to make our skin look pale rather then grey also to make our horns nonexistent. Some corks we couldn't really fully get rid of.

Our eyes remained the same, Gamzee's remained purple as did the others with abnormal eye colors, also Gamzee remained Gamzee meaning the humans around us often call him a freak. He dosnt really seem to care. The final thing, we still bleed the color of our blood. A simple cut meant getting found out, and we cant let that happen. Dave says humans would never except our kind here on earth.

"This is fucking stupid" Gamzee hissed pulling his grey t-shirt over his head "I hate this place"

"We all do, it's just temporary until we have another option" I reminded him quietly as I zipped up my jeans and pulled on a white turtle neck. He pulled his skin tight jeans up and fumbled with the button.

"Dosnt make me feel any mother fucking better" he growled slipping his choker around his neck. This was his typical outfit knower days. Black skinny jeans, leather boots with several buckles, a dark colored black hoodie with his capercorn symbol on the back with a choker and various pircings that lined his pale ears and one in his lower lip.

In several ways he still looked very much like himself.

"Were gonna be late for school!" Terezi yelled as our bedroom door opened and she leaned against the wooden frame. Terezi made a beautiful human girl, cream colored thighs that peaked out of a white mini skirt and firm large breasts that fit perfectly in an almost lose purple tank top.

I felt my cheeks grow warm as my eyes trailed her perfect body. Gamzee just rolled his eyes "Fuck school"

Terezi growled "We've got to fit in here for a little while you asshole!"

"Mother fucking slut" was his only response.

"I'm just gonna ignore you, lets go. John and Jade are gonna meet us at the curve so we can all walk together.

"we've been here a month" Gamzee reminded her in a dry tone "We know the mother fucking drill"

We followed her down the hall where Dave greeted us with a near friendly smile "Ready everyone?"

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"You bet" Terezi chirped.

"No...not really" Gamzee earned a glare from all three of us.

It was decided when we asked John. Jade, and Dave for help who we'd be living with while we were here. Terezi, Gamzee, and I ended up staying with Dave which I guess is alright. I don't hate Dave...he isn't to fond of me but we have an understanding relationship, kind works like this 'You don't bother me I wont bother you'

So I keep away from Dave whenever I can and he dose the same for me. Jade and John stood on the curve with the other trolls and we joined them the way we did every morning.

I walked behind Gamzee who had his hands stuffed in his pockets and black veil brides blaring from his ear buds . The school was only about a block away form the corner we met on so the walk wasn't to far.

Still as soon as we set foot on school grounds we had people staring at us. We were freaky exchange students from Russia...that was what the school believed. "Everyone act right, lay low and don't fight" Dave reminded us a final time before the group split off into sections.

I followed Gamzee down the hall clinging to his sleeve.

"Fags" some guy jeered at us from where he stood at his locker.

"Fuck you, Mother fucker" Gamzee scowled at the blond jock.

"Gamzee no" I whispered "No fighting, It's not even 7:30 yet come on not this early" I begged quietly trying to pasify him. I felt his tense mussels loosen under my grip "Your not even worth it" he growled under his breath and continued down the hall.

This wasn't an easy existence, humans always seem to want to cause drama.

"Will you please attempt to control yourself?" I asked as we headed for EnglishB.

"These creatures fucking piss me off" He didn't look back at me "think their so high and mother fucking mighty. I could fucking kill off each and every son of a bitch here in 5 fucking minutes" some times I wondered why we used to laugh at him being called the bard of rage. The name so obviously fits him perfectly.

Mrs Muller gave us the same look the students here give us as soon as we walked into her classroom. It's those looks that reassure me that even if we look like them we don't fit in. I sat down behind Gamzee and placed my cheek in my palm.

Mrs. Muller started talking about a topic that somewhat caught Gamzee's attention, Edger Allen Poe. I suppose it was the idea on macabre that surrounded his short stories that sparked Gamzee's interest. At least he was learning.

I opened up my notebook and began doodling little hearts and pictures around the page. I managed to get satisfactory grades here but I wasn't interested in any of the material at all. Gamzee had been acting different since we got here, I'm worried he'll break soon. The bard of rage was becoming more and more vulnerable everyday. I know because he's becoming easier and easier to pacify.

"Kar" Terezi said quietly from where she sat beside me.

"mm" I mused

"What's bothering you?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Nothings wrong" I tried to reassure her.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not" I muttered.

"It's about Gamzee, huh?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm "N..No"

"I've noticed him being off too" she said "probably home sick"

"probably...I don't like seeing him like this"

"He's easier to contain?" she offered a bright side.

"He's not supposed to be...thats why he's the bard of rage..."

"I know he's your friend but other then that Kar, you have no reason to care. He's just easier to control now, I say thats a good thing"

The teacher hushed us. I turned back to my note book and doodled Terezi's name on the inside of a shaded heart. There really was no denying how i felt about her. She was smart, beautiful, and courageous always full of life and hope. Terezi and Gamzee are really the only people I care about anymore.

A light snoring forced my head up and a soft chuckle past through my lips. Gamzee was asleep with his head on his desk, ear bud falling out of his left ear, pale lips parted, long eye lashes casting a shadow over his pale cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile and placed my cheek in my hand "Idiot" I mumbled


	2. Secrets don't make friends

Ch2- Secrets don't make friends

"You slept through every class since English" I scolded him as we sat down with our lunch treys at the table in the very back of the cafeteria.

"That mother fucking teacher is just irritating" he shrugged devouring an innocent pepperoni the way a shark would devour its prey.

"Could you be any more fucking rude?" I scowled.

"You really want that answer, Mother fucker?"

I shank back in my seat "no...not really"

I lightly picked at my pizza and avoided his purple eyes. "J..just eat...asshole" I said a bit quietly. He did as he was told. People stayed away from our table. Terezi wasn't in our lunch. We had A lunch and she has C. Actually none of the other trolls had lunch with us.

"I miss home" I said a bit shakily.

"we all do" he husked.

"So..." I wanted to make conversation...just wanted to talk to him about anything at all "Anyone here you don't hate?"

"Not really, the girls here are bitches and the guys..." he stopped himself.

"Guys?"

"a..are assholes...all they wanna do is fight"

"Are you bisexual Gamzee?" I asked, a bit hurt that he'd never told me.

"Thats just...mother fucking ridiculous" he scoffed.

"How so? I've never seen you take a liking to a girl"

"shut up, Mother fucker! Its none of your fucking business YOUR PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF KARCAT" He raised his voice in a manor that through my already hasty heart into shock.

Tears formed in my dark brown eyes "I...I am s..sorry"

"Come on ya mother fucking baby don't start crying" he hushed me.

"Im fucking sorry" I tried to stop the tears by wiping my eyes with my sleeve but it didn't work "You know how i am" I cried.

His husky tone softened a little "yeah, I do" His large pale hand caught the crook on my arm and he pulled me against his chest "Your the biggest mother fucking cry baby I've ever met" his voice was still just a quiet husk.

I felt my cheeks grow a little warm, but the tears stopped rolling down my face. "Just don't cry anymore okay, Mother fucker" he said in a clam tone.

I nodded against his hoodie, it smelled like axe and ciggarette smoke. "I'm sorry for fucking crying..." I muttered quietly as he released my arm from his hold.

"Yeah" was his only response.

It was odd moments like that, that reminded me that Gamzee did care about me. The lunch bell rang and free period began. "Where do you wanna go for free period?" I asked.

"Same mother fucking place as always" He muttered and started down the hallway. Out back of the high school was a grassy area with a pretty garden and picnic table. Gamzee sat down and began dismembering a blood red rose with his fingers. I sat down beside him and said "I know you don't want to talk about this but I wanna know why..." he cut me off

"If you know i don't want to talk about it, mother fucker then don't mother fucking ask"

"I just wanna know-"

"It's not your business, Mother fucker" irritation twisted his pale features.

I leapt up "IM YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND! OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT ENTIRELY? I CANT BELEIEVE YOU WOULDNT TELL ME SOMEHING LIKE THAT WHY THE FUCK WOULDNT YOU? I TELL YOU EVERY FUCKING THING" My chest heaved as labored breaths escaped my pink lips.

His purple eyes turned into hateful slits and he slowly stood up and sauntered toward me "You had better not raise your voice to me Mother fucker" His husky tone was grim "If i didn't fucking tell you, then there was a reason for it Karcat"

Again I felt tears threatening to sting my brown eyes...I hated how easy it was to cry in front of him "What was that reason?"

He looked away from me "cause given this mother fucking situation...its not important" his eyes told me it was time to stop asking him because I wouldn't be getting an answer. He placed his large hand on my head and stroked my dark brown hair lovingly "Just don't ask me anymore until I tell ya to, Mother fucker" he drew his hand back and turned around, leaving me standing alone in the garden.


	3. Nightmare

Ch3- Nightmare

Authors note- I'm so sorry i didn't realize i was spelling Karkats name wrong. I'll spell it right from now on, honestly didn't mean it haha. Anyway I hope you've been enjoying my story.

****I crawled into my bed after pulling on a pair of white party hat sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I honestly liked the way sleeping in a warm bed all wrapped up in sheets and warm blankets felt.

A stream of light cast on the ceiling when the door opened. Gamzee walked in, a towel hung lose around his slender waist and in his left hand he held a second towel to his head, drying his mass of black hair.

"Eh fucker you cant get dressed fore' ya come in here?" I groaned turning over so my back faced him.

"Heh" came that cocky laugh. I felt the weight on my bed shift and a strong hand forced me onto my back. A naked Gamzee hovered over me with a sadistic smirk on his face "Is there a problem mother fucker?"

"G...get the fuck off me!" I hissed.

"Make me"

"Gamzee get the fuck off"

"Such a weak mother fucker" he chuckled darkly.

"Just get off you pervert!"

"Don't try to order me in and out of the room ever again" He said in a demanding tone and then he got up and started to pull on his boxers.

I turned over in my bed and laid there, pink cheeks and a racing heart. That asshole...that asshole...that asshole...

He didn't say anything else before he laid down on his mattress on the floor and curled up in his sheets and blue comforter. "Night guys!" Dave called from down the hall.

I turned and propped myself up on my elbow and said "Eh, Gamzee?"

"Mm?" he grunted not opening his eyes or turning to face me.

"I...I was thinking..."

He turned and decided to face me, propping himself up on his elbow mimicking my position "Thinking about what, mother fucker?"

"I was thinking about asking Terezi out on a date tomorrow"

"Dude given the current situation, I highly doubt she'll say yes" he half yawned.

"Your probably right" I said quietly "It was a stupid idea"

"Karkat your not stu-" he stopped himself "Never mind goodnight mother fucker" he quickly turned over and covered his head up with his comforter.

I stared at him for a moment and then laid down and laid awake until my eye lids grew to heavy to hold open and let sleep overtake me.

_"Gamzee!" "Terezi!" "Dave! ANYBODY!" I scurried around the corner looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me "NEPEDA!" My breathing was heavy as i rounded another corner "GAMZEE PLEASE SOMEONE ANSWER ME! JADE! DAVE!" I felt tears bubbling up to my brown eyes. The city was in shambles \, buildings burning, houses ripped apart "SOMEBODY! JOHN!" I screamed as I darted down a street lined with burning houses and little shops engulfed in thick grey smoke._

At the end of the street was a large hill, in the distance i could see a thick haired figure sitting by the trunk "GAMZEE!" I broke out into an instant sprint and ran to his side "Gamzee I've been looking everywhere, why didn't you answer my call-" I froze and dropped to my knees. Blood covered his shirt all leading up to a deep gash embedded in his grey throat "G...Gamzee!" My hands gripped his shoulders and I shook him violently "Gamzee!"

"Agh..Mother fucker...get the fuck outta here Karkat! They string you up faster then you can scream for help! get!" he said half heartedly.

"I wont leave you fucker!"

"Mother fucker! GO!"

"No!"

From behind me came a familiar soft voice "Karkat?"

"Terezi!" I leapt up and caught her beaten body in my arms before she hit the ground "You cant die!" I screamed.

"Its to late to save the others" She whispered "Please Karkat DONT LET US DIE FOR NOTHING!" Blood poured from her mouth and her body fell limp in my arms.

My voice grew frantic "Terezi!" I shook her violently "TEREZI!" "TEREZI!"

Tears filled my eyes and flooded my cheeks "NO!"

My brown eyes snapped open, my body jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. "Oh my..." I threw my blankets back "GAMZEE!" I cried.

The only response was a loud, irritated groan "Mother fucker...what the fuck are you up for?"

I dropped to my knees in his lap and wrapped my arms tight around his neck, letting tears fall I cried violently holding onto him "Don't ever leave me!"

I felt his body tense, he was probably confused but in a few moments I felt his strong arms wrap around my slender form "Did you have a nightmare mother fucker?" he asked quietly.

I nodded against his shoulder.

"It's just a dream idiot" he muttered in a slurred tired tone.

"It was so fucking scarry" I sobbed, my voice cracking.

He rubbed my back, attempting to be comforting "Go back to sleep Karkat" He yawned.

I sniffled and tried to stop crying "C..can I sleep down here with you?"

He yawned not really caring, whatever it took to make me shut up really "yeah. just go to sleep mother fucker" He let me curl into his side and wrapped an arm around my waist. I buried my face into his t-shirt and fell into a light, easy sleep.

"well well" Terezi's voice made the both of us jump up like idiots.

"Fuck Woman!" I hissed with red cheeks.

"Mother fucker" Gamzee mumbled with a light yawn.

"It's fucking Saturday"

"Yeah but I wanna go to the park" She shrugged. She was already dressed in torn blue jean knee length shorts that cling to her creamy legs and a lose cleavegy orange and white tank top. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

"Doesn't mean we gotta go with ya, Mother fucker" Gamzee husked.

"I wasnt asking your stupid ass, Gamzee" she shot him a glare "I wanted Karkat to come along with me"

"He's not inter-"

"Sure!" I said excitedly "I'd love to go with you!"

Gamzee closed his mouth looking kind of dumb founded. "Get dressed quick and meet me down stairs" Terezi smiled one of her charming smiles, really she was such a charming girl. I nodded with a smile and she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Put your mother fuckin tongue back in your mouth" Gamzee hissed.

I just looked at him and pulled on a pair of tan shorts and a blue t-shirt that hung lose on my small frame.

"You sure you dont wanna fuckin come?" I asked slipping on my blue flip flops.

"Nah, Imma stay here and mother fucking sleep in" He burried his face into his pillow.

I walked out the door and met Terezi down stairs.

"Ready for our date?" she asked with a calm, pretty smile.

"D..date?" I blushed.

"Well yeah" She looked at me with hopeful grey eyes.

"Of course!" I said with another excited smile.

She took my hand and quickly pulled me out the door. My heart kicked against my rib cage rappidly, this girl...has such an effect on me...like no one else has ever had...


	4. No one will know

Ch4- No one will know

The blue sky turned orange and Terezi's slender fingers stayed entwined with mine. She looked brilliant with the sunset reflecting in her eyes even if she couldn't see it. "Wonder what Gamzee's doin right now" I muttered lightly.

"Probably driving Dave up a wall" Terezi shrugged.

"Maybe"

"You alright Kar?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, we should go" I tugged her toward the path near the lake that would lead us out of the park woods. "It'll be dark by the time we get back" I groaned. It was about a 2 and a half mile walk out of this park.

The sound of glass shattering against the dirt ground caused the both of us to look over our shoulders. "Eh! It's the freaks" a drunken slur resounded from close behind. It was five guys from school, all seniors, all wearing a varsity jacket and all intoxicated.

"Fuck!" I growled.

I pushed Terezi behind me "Stay there" I told her, she wouldn't run and leave me and we

couldn't outrun them. The blond sitting on top the monkey bars leapt down and threw his bear bottle to the ground "Wheres your one friend huh? the one with the smart mouth?" I walked closer to us.

"I don't want any trouble" I said in a reassuring tone.

"Too Late faggot!" He slammed his fist into my jaw and I stumbled back nearly falling down on Terezi.

"RUN!" I raised my voice at her. She turned to run down the dirt path. A loud screech erupted from her throat when one of them grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her hands behind her back "Come on sweetie stay awhile" he coed at her ear.

"TEREZI!" I screamed in a panicked tone and made a break for in her direction. A pair of strong hands thrust me into the dirt, knocking the wind right out of me. I laid on my side gasping for breath.

"Fight back!" Terezi cried trying to free herself.

I stood on shaking legs and shook my head "we cant" I reminded her. If we fought back...we'd be exposed...we'd turn back into trolls...we cant risk that. Her eyes filled with tears, she knew it too. Fighting back wasn't an option, because we couldn't endanger everyone else.

"Come on, Karkat" one of them grabbed me up by the arm "Where's your boyfriend?" He forced my hands behind my back and held me in place. I didn't speak or flinch just let out an occasional grunt when one of them started rapidly thrusting his fists into my stomach.

Blood leaked from the corners of my pale lips, it was okay if i bled, my blood was red. "You not gonna respond?" The teenager said in a drunken slur.

I only picked my head up when Terezi screamed. The blond that had taken a hold of her threw her small body over his shoulder and forced her down in the dirty lake water "Bitch is gonna drown" he dunked her head under one good time.

"TEREZI!" I lunged forward only to be stopped by the guy holding me.

Honk...

Terezi fought to get her head above water and gasped for air the first chance she got.

Honk Honk...

"You motherfuckers ought not be doin that" Gamzee smirked a sadistic smirk, orange sky highlighting his purple eyes.

'There he is" The one holding onto me let go "I've been waiting to fuck you up"

"Come here and try motherfucker" Gamzee said in a cocky tone.

"Gamzee no!" I yelled "You cant fight them"

"The hell I cant!" He yelled over the sound of Terezi splashing around trying to get free "I know my motherfucking limits I'LL STOP BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

I just nodded and got up to help Terezi. Cold water splashed around my legs as I threw my weight against the asshole who was trying to drown Terezi and sent us both tumbling into the water. I heard Terezi choking as she sat up causing a bit more of a stir in the water.

His fist slammed into my eye and one of his hands gripped my hair. I winced and threw my knee into his balls and watched him draw back in pain.

"Motherfuckers" Gamzee growled dusting his pale hands off getting up from the unconscious teen on the ground.

The other four looked pretty damn beat too, from us and their hangover that was probably setting in. Gamzee shot them all a glare "If you motherfuckers say anything about this to anyone I've got no problem telling everyone how i kicked all your motherfucking asses. If you dont say anything then we can continue with life the way its gone this past motherfucking month, and no one has to know you got your motherfucking lily asses kicked by the new kid"

They all just kind of nodded in light response.

"Good"

I helped Terezi to her feet and kissed her forehead "God, Terezi are you alright?" I cupped her pale wet face in my hands "I'll carry you back, everythings gonna be okay" I promised lifting her into my arms bridal style.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue" I said quietly to Gamzee who was walking beside us now.

"I knew you motherfuckers were in trouble when you were out late so I thought I'd bring your dumb asses home" He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.


End file.
